When I met her
by madisontskeenan
Summary: This is an LGBT story. It's the almost the end of grade 8 and while Molly is dating Justin when suddenly sees this girl that catches her attention. She really wants to know her and be friends with her for some reason. She can't get her mind around it. Why is she so obsessed with this girl?
1. Chapter 1- The Girl At The Mall

**_A/N: This story is based on something that I went through. I changed some stuff in the story to make it more interesting, like the fact I had a boyfriend, some of the locations in the story, or the fact the her and I actually talked in person and hung out instead of texting most of the time, or even the fact that anything happened between us after ( spoiler) -- we slow danced, and some other small stuff. I've also changed the names to fake ones just for my sake. _**

I was at the mall hanging out with my friends Toni, Alyssa, Jordan, Mason, and my boyfriend Justin and we were hanging out there like we do most weekends. My friend Jordan wanted to get some food at the Subway in the mall. So my friends and I followed him to the Subway.

While Jordan was getting his food, my friends and I just talked for a bit.

"Hey guys. I'm just going to head to the bathroom really fast and then meet you guys at the table." I said.

As I walking to the bathroom I saw this girl walking by and we both looked at each other as we walked by, but didn't say anything. Just stared. I don't know why I wouldn't stop looking at her.

I went into the bathroom and did what most people do in the bathroom I couldn't stop thinking about it.

After I was done in the bathroom, I met up with my friends at their table, but said nothing about the girl.

My friends and I hung out a little while and then we all got picked up and left.

When I went home. I couldn't stop thinking about her for some reason. She was so pretty. I hope I can meet her and be friends with her

I tried to forget about it, but I really want to get to know her and become friends with her for some reason and I don't know why.

GRADUATION*

I was all dolled up for graduation. Jakob had asked me to go with him so I did.

Justin finally arrived and we got a ride to the church for our graduation.

When we got inside, we had our graduation and then the teachers and yhe graduates went downstairs for the after party.

My friends and I were dancing and partying, until the song ended.

A slow song started to play and then I saw Justin jn the corner of my eye with his hand out. I turn toward him.

"Would you like to dance Millie."

"Yes." I said with a smile.

So, I grabbed Justin's hand and he took my onto the dance floor.

Justin and I haven't slow danced together before. This was the first dance that happended since Justin and I started dating. Also, even though we've been dating for about 5 months now, we haven't had our first kiss yet. I've never even kissed anyone before, so I don't know what to expect.

I wasn't even thinking about the girl at the mall anymore. All I could think about was this moment with Justin. Looking into his pretty hazel eyes made me forget all about her.

As we were dancing, he wouldn't stop looking at me and I don't know why.

"What are you looking at dumby." I said while laughing.

"You...you're so beautiful." I couldn't help but smile as he was speaking. "I love you Millie. I really do."

My stomach filled with butterflies.

"I love you too Justin."

Then for a moment we looked at each other. I thought to myself 'I think this is the moment. You got this. You're ready.'

Justin started to lean in, and so did I. Then it happened. We kissed for about five seconds before coming apart.

For the rest of the song I layed my head on his shoulder as we danced to the slow beat.

When we were done and I couldn't help but blush after what had happened. All our friends saw what we did and even took videos of it.

This was the best graduation party ever.


	2. Chapter 2 - Pushing Myself

**_A/N: Sorry my grammar was really bad in the last chapter. I used present-tense instead of past-tense in some parts. I'll try and do better this chapter._**

A FEW MONTHS LATER*

When I arrived at my new school for orientation, I met up with all my friends and went to get our schedule and then went into the auditorium. They talked about the rules, some different ways you could wear your uniform, and some other stuff.

After they told us to go to our classes and meet our teachers and to see who was in our class for that semester.

When I went to my first period class, which was Math. It was a pretty good class. I had a few people I know in the class like my boyfriend Justin, and my two friends Mason and Toni. I also liked the teacher I had for that class.

Then it was time to see my second period class. When I got to the gym I met with Alyssa and Toni who were also in that class. Luckily, it was an all girls gym class.

While I was talking to Toni and Alyssa I could see someone behind Alyssa. When I looked, I could see the girl from the mall. Her and I look at each other for a few seconds until Toni snapped me out of it.

"What are you looking at." said Toni.

Alyssa didn't know what was happening. Then she turned around and saw the girl.

"Or _who_ are you looking at?" Alyssa laughed.

"Nothing...no one." I was embarrassed. "She seems like someone I would want to be friends with."

"Just _friends."_ said Toni with a giggle.

"No, no, no." I said. "I'm straight, and I'm also dating Justin. So even if I do start talking, we won't be more than friends. Got it."

They both nodded their heads while giggling.

I went to my Science class which I only knew a few people from my school that I barley knew and there was also Jordan in that class which was good.

When it was time to go to my 4th period class which was Geography, I walked in and saw all my boyfriend Justin and all my friends Jordan, Alyssa, Toni, and Mason. I could tell this was going to be a fun class. They even saved a seat for me so I could be near them.

After 4th period class, we were able to walk about and talk to teachers or just hang out. But we just left anyway.

When I got home she was on my mind again. I couldn't let Justin or anyone else in the group, except for Toni and Alyssa find out or I'll never go a day with being made fun of. I just have to keep it together and stop staring at this girl.

FIRST DAY OF HIGHSCHOOL*

I heard my alarm go off and I knew I had to get up, even though I really didn't want to.

"Today is going to be a rough day." I said to myself.

I got dressed and ready on time for the bus.

When I got onto the bus, I saw that Justin, Toni, and Jordan were both on my bus since the three of us lived the closest together.

Jordan and Toni were sitting together, then behind them I saw that Justin was sitting alone.

"Awe, you saved a seat for me." I said as a sat down beside him. "Isn't that sweet."

"Of course I did." Then he gave me a little peck on the cheek.

When we made it to the school, we met up with the rest of our friends and talked for a bit. Then went to our 1st period classes.

Aftee 1st period, it was time for second period class. I met up with Toni and Alyssa for gym class.

"Ready to see your soon to be girlfriend Millie." Toni really liked teasing me.

"Shut up Toni. I don't like her like that, I just want to be..." I cut myself off when I saw the girl again. We both looked at each other again and smiled.

"Hey hey hey!" said Alyssa as she snapped her fingers. "You're doing it again."

"As you were saying." said Toni as she crossed her arms.

"Friends." I said. "I just want to be friends with her."

As I said that, our teacher came in and told us she was going to tell us where to sit on the floor in alphabetical order by last name.

As she was saying the names she called out a girl named "Amy Keller" and then the girl walked up and sat where the teacher told her to sit. Next she called my name "Millie Messner." Then she pointed behind Amy. So, I went and sat where I was suppose to.

If I really wanted to know this girl and be her friend, I would have to push myself to talk to her.

"H-hi." She turned around and looked at me and smiled. "I'm Millie...Millie Messner."

"Yeah, I know. I heard the teacher call your name." She said as she laughed. "I'm Amy Keller."

"Yup, I know." Then we both laughed.

Then the teacher started to talk.

"Nice meeting you Millie." she said.

"You too." Then we both smiled at each other.

I saw Toni and Alyssa looking at me. I couldn't tell if they were proud that I talked to Amy since they knew how shy I was, or they were concerned for some reason. I didn't care though, I was happy I talked to her. I gave Toni and Alyssa a thumbs up so they knew.

After gym class, it was time for lunch. My friends and I grabbed our lunch and headed to the cafeteria to eat.

As we were eating, I heard a familer voice.

"Hi Millie!" I looked behind me and saw Amy waving from the distance. So I waved back. Then, she started to walk over.

"Wow. Way to go Millie." said Jordan.

"Yeah, you're already making new friends." said Mason. "You're usually the shy one."

Finally, Amy made it to the table.

"Hi." she said.

"Oh this is my friends Toni, Mason, Alyssa, and Jordan, and this is my boyfriend Justin."

"Hello guys." she said with a smile. "Hey Millie, mind if I sit with you guys? I don't know anyone here, since all my friends went to other schools."

"It's no problem. Come...sit."

Then she walked over and sat beside me on the side Justin and I were sitting.

"Great, now the guys are out numbered." said Justin as he laughed.

"Oh, big deal." I said while putting my head on his shoulder. "Don't get too worked up about it." Then I gave him a little kiss on the cheek. As I did that, I saw Amy in the corner of my eye. I got up and looked at her. She looked a bit concerned.

"You guys look like a cute couple." After she said that, she gave me an awkward smile.

"Thank you."

AFTER SCHOOL*

While I was at home, it was about 10pm, then my phone buzzed twice. I looked at the recent message on the group chat and it was from Toni.

"Oh shit, didn't mean to send this to this group." said Toni.

When I went on the chat I saw what Toni sent.

"Hey...Millie. Amy kept looking at you and Justin. She looked concerned. She also looked at you a lot in gym class. I think she may like you."

I didn't respond to Toni.

"I doubt she does. Millie and Amy are just becoming good friends. Even if she did, why does that matter?" said Justin. "It's not like Millie likes girls. Even if she did, she's with me."

"Exactly." I responded.

Everyone agreed with me. After, I shut my phone off and went to bed.

 **A/N: Wow, this chapter is a lot more interesting. I'm starting to change the real story more than I thought. But what I based it on (her and I liking each other) is still true and (spoiler..again) me and her dancing is still true and some other small stuff I may add in. I'm just going to go with it.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Just Friends

When I woke up, I sighed.

"Another day of school." I thought to myself.

I forced myself up, took a shower, did my hair and makeup, then, goy dressed.

When I was waiting for my bus, I got a text.

I look at my phone. It was a text my Amy.

"Do you want to hang out at lunch tomorrow. Just you and I? It's ok if you don't want to. It's just that I don't have many people to hang out with and I just wanted it to be me and you so I can get to know you better."

"Yeah, totally. I understand." I responded. "Where would you want to go?"

"Starbucks?"

"Sure."

ON THE BUS*

"So, what did you guys want to do at lunch?" said Toni. "I feel like it would be cool to change it up today."

"Maybe we could go to Wendy's?" Justin suggested.

Jordan and Toni agreed.

"You in Millie?" asked Justin.

"Well actually, before I came on the bus, Amy texted me and asked me if I wanted go to Starbucks with her for lunch." I said. "Is that ok?"

"That's fine." said Justin. "I'm glad you're making new friends. Right guys?"

They agreed.

"Have fun with your gir..." She cut herself when I gave her a look and motioned her to stop. "Your friend."

AT SCHOOL*

It was gym class and it was the day we had to change into our gym uniform. So we changed into my uniform and went and sat down in my spot.

Mrs. Phillip, our gym teacher, told us what we were doing a fitness test and to pick a partner so we could write down our partners scores.

I knew Amy didn't have anyone to go with so I tapped her on the shoulder. I also so Toni and Alyssa were already partners so I knew it wouldn't be a problem

"Hey, do you want to be my partner?"

"Yeah, sure. That would be great."

So as we started going up to get a paper and pencil. In the corner of my eye, I saw Toni and Alyssa looking. When I looked at them smiling. They wouldn't stop.

"Umm, could you get me a paper too?" I said. "I'll be right back. We only need on pencil."

"Ok."

Then I walked up to my friends.

"Why are you guys staring?"

"You guys look so cute together." said Toni.

"Yeah right. We're just friends."

"Well, we still ship it." said Alyssa.

"Well, nothing is going to happen. We don't like each other like that. We're both straight and I also have a boyfriend."

"Mhm." said Alyssa.

"I love Justin. You guys know that. Now can I please go now without you guys stalking Amy and I?"

They both nodded.

"Thank you."

We finished some of the stations and then it was time for lunch. I was very excited to hang out with Amy for lunch so I got back into my uniform as fast as I could and went to my locker to put my uniform away and get some money for a drink. Then I went to turn around to go to Amy's locker.

"BOO!" Amy grabbed my side and jumped.

"AAH." Amy started to laugh.

"That was priceless!" She wouldn't stop laughing. She could barley breath, her eyes was tearing up. I was smiling because of her laughter and smile.

"Breathe Amy." I said. "In and out."

She finally stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry, but that was too funny."

"You don't have to say sorry. You literally have the cutest laugh and smile. They both bring me so much joy." I said. "You're just..."

"Just what."

"You're just...beautiful."

Oh my god. Did I did flirt with her? Why did I say that? I knew it was true, but I didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Awe, says you, beautiful." she smiled. "You know your smile is cuter...and your laugh...it's adorable." Then she laughed and lightly bumped my shoulder and started to walk away.

"EEEK." I thought to myself. "It's ok. Friends compliment each other all the time. We're just friends."

"Coming?"

"Yup."

As we walked together. I couldn't help but think about what we said to each other. I bet it's just nothing.


	4. Chapter 4 - Mally

When Amy and I made it to Starbucks, we got our drinks and sat down.

We ended up talking about a lot of stuff. We talked about our family, friends, interests, past relationships, fears, and a whole bunch of other stuff. We learned so much about each other in the little hour we had.

Then we finished our drinks and had to walk back to the school before the bell rings.

While you were walking Amy started to talk. But it wasn't something we usually talk about.

"Do your friends like me?" she asked. "I always see them looking at us when we're talking to each other.

"No, not at all." I said. "It's just that they sh-. They think we are going to become good friends and that they are happy that I'm making new friends. Especially because I'm more of the shy one in the group."

"Oh well I'm happy for you too."

"Why?"

"Because, you got out of your shell and talked to me." she said with a smile. "I had no one here and then this gorgeous girl started talking to me. I couldn't help but be excited for the next day."

"Pfft. Gorgeous girl." I said. "But I'm happy I made you feel more welcome."

"What do you mean 'pfft.' You know you are. Even if you don't think you're beautiful, I still know you are. No matter how much you deny it."

"You're the beautiful one and you know that."

"But so are you." Then she stopped for a second. Then looked at me.

She started to move closer to me. I had no idea what she was doing.

She was still moving closer.

Butterflies were flying everywhere in my stomach. I didn't know if I wanted her to move away before she got too close or let her come closer.

Then she grabbed me and held me tightly in her arms. She gave me a giant hug. Then I wrapped my arms around her too. Laying my head on her shoulder.

"Thank you." she said while holding me in her arms. "I know you're going to a very special person to me." The butterflies came back again. "We're going to be the bestest friends. I just know it." The butterflies went away.

"No problem. It was my pleasure." I said while _still_ hugging her tightly. "We uhhh..should continue walking if we dont want to be late."

She finally let go and we started walking back.

"That was a nice hug. Wasn't it?" she asked. "You're a good hugger by the way."

"Yeah, it was nice. Also thanks. Your hugs are very comfortable and relaxing."

"We should hug again some other time." Amy laughed.

"Yeah, totally." I laughed with her.

GEOGRAPHY CLASS*

"So, how was your littoe hang out." asked Toni.

"It was fun." I said. "We went to Starbucks, got to know each other better, and then walked back to school while talking more."

"Mhm." said Jordan.

"What? That's what we did." Everyone giggled, except for Justin. He didn't see anything funny about this. "I'm confused."

"We saw you guys on the way back from Wendy's." said Alyssa.

Oh god, they didn't.

"We saw you guys hugging." said Justin. "I have no idea why they're making a big deal about it."

"We all ship them Justin. We call them Mallie" said Jordan. He covered his mouth right away.

"Mally?" asked Justin.

"Their names, Millie and Amy together is Mally."

Alyssa and Toni gave Jordan an aggravated look, and so did I to Alyssa and Toni.

Justin got up, asked the teacher to go to the bathroom, then left.

"Wow guys." I said.

Then, I got up and also went to the "bathroom."

I finally found Justin. Walking in the hall.

"Justin!" I called. "I need to talk to you."

He walked over. He look a bit mad.

"Are you going to break up with me or something for Amy?"

"What? No. Of course not. Why in the hell would I do that? I don't even like girls, she doesn't either. Also, I'm dating you."

"So you don't like her?"

"As a friend. That's all. We're never going to be more than best friends."

"Ok. I believe you."

Then he gave me a small kiss and then walked back to class.


	5. Chapter 5 - Never Have I Ever

FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL*

I finally got Amy's phone number. We texted every day.

While I was sitting at home and then my phone started buzzing.

Amy was facetiming me. So, I answered.

"Hey girl." she said.

"Heeeyyy."

Our facetime call probably lasted the whole day. We even did a sleep over on our phones. She fell asleep before me. She was so cute when she was sleeping.

When I woke up in the morning, she was awake. I've never laughed that much in a long time. She brings out the best of me.

"Hey sleepy head I said." I said.

"Hey. Would you want to come over today and sleepover?" she asked. "I want to see you today."

"Yeah sure."

I went and asked my mom and she was able to drive me. When I arrived, we just talked for a bit.

"People say I look like I'm 17." she said. "I'm only 15."

"Yeah, I've heard that before too." I said. "I'm going to be 15 this month."

A FEW HOURS LATER*

"Can I tell you something Millie?"

"Yeah, of course."

"This is going to be harder than I thought."

"You can tell m-"

"I'm gay." She cut me off.

"Wow." I said to myself.

"Ok." I said. "You're still my friend."

She still looked worried about something but she didn't say anything about it so I didn't bother asking.

Then, she hugged me. Tighter than last time. We probably stayed there for about 5 minutes, just holding each other. Then we layed down while still holding each other. I wasn't complaining. Then we fell asleep in each others arms.

When I woke up Amy was still asleep, we were still in each others arms. It was about 8am.

"Oh shit." I whispered to myself.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to move because then she would wake up, and I had to admit, I was pretty comfortable.

Then, she finally woke up. Then she realized the postion we were in.

"Oh. I'm sorry." she said. "Didn't mean to snuggle you all night."

"It's ok. It was pretty comforting to be honest."

"That's good." Then Amy went to the bathroom.

Then my phone went off. It was Toni.

"Hey! Would you like to come to my place today and hang out?"

"Hi. I'm sorry, but I can't, I slept over at Amy's and now we're going to hang out today."

"Oh, ok. Have fun."

"Thanks."

When I was done texting, Amy came back into the room.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Play a game?" I said.

"Sure." she said. "Never have I ever? That seems like a game where we can learn more about each other."

"Ok." I said. "You go first."

"Ok. Never have I ever...kissed someone."

"Oh you're going right in there with the more personal stuff aren't ya." I said with a laugh. "I have actually."

"With who?"

"Justin." I said. "What about you?"

"Oh, I haven't had my first kiss yet."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll get it some day with someone special."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, of course." I said with confidence. "Who wouldn't want to kiss you. You're beautiful. Whoever it is will be a lucky person."

Amy smiled really big. Her cheeks were red.

"Well Justin must be a lucky guy."

"Yeah I guess. I'm more of the lucky one. He's a great guy."

"I bet."

When we finished our game, we talked a bit more.

"Hey, would you like to take a picture together?" Amy asked. "I want to remember today."

"Yeah, sure."

Then we took a nice selfie and then she sent it to me and put it on her story on snapchat. Then I also posted it too.

The next day at school, when we were in Geography Amy wasn't there.

"So how was the sleepover with Amy." asked Toni.

"It was pretty fun."

"You guys seem to be very close in just a month." said Alyssa.

"Yeah so?"

"Just saying." she said.

"Where did you even sleep?" asked Justin.

"Ummm, well like, in the same bed. It's hard to explain. I was going to sleep on the floor but-."

"Just explain, it's fine." said Justin.

"Well she ummm, told me she was gay so I said that no matter what I'll still be there for her. So we hugged for a while and fell asleep."

"Can I talk to you for a second Millie?" said Justin.

I followed him out of the room.

"I think we should break up." he said. "I still love you it's just that, you seem like you don't love me as much as you say you do, even though you think you do."

"But I do love you."

"I know, but even though you say you don't like Amy, the way you look at her, you always talk about her to us. I know some day you'll realize it."

"But.."

"We can still be very good friends Millie." he said. "It's ok. Be with whoever you want to be with."

"What about the dance coming up in a few weeks." I asked. "I thought we would go together."

"It's ok." he said. "You can go with Amy, even if it's just as friends."

But I don't even think I want to be with Amy. She seems like a very good friend to me and even if I did like her, I wouldn't want to ruin that.

Then Justin gave me a hug.

"I love you Millie."

"I love you too."

Then he smiled and walked away.

A FEW DAYS LATER*

Since it our schedule switched order every week, first period was gym.

Amy and I haven't talked in a few days because I took a few days to think about everything and what I was going to do. Then she came up to me.

"Hey Millie. Would you like to come to my place? We haven't talked in a while. I'm curious about what's been going on."

"Yeah, sure." I said. "Not much has happened, so it won't be very interesting."

LUNCH*

When Amy and I got to her place, we went up into her room.

"So how has things been going?"

Right away, I thought about Justin. I started to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey. Whats wrong?"

"Justin broke up with me."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." she said. "He doesn't deserve you."

"He does."

"Why?"

"Because, he broke up with me because he thinks me and you will be together or something." Amy looked down. She looked unsteady and nervous.

"Millie." Her voice was suddenly shaky.

"Yes?"

"You know the time I...came out."

"Yeah?"

"Well there's more to it..."

"Ok. What is it." I asked. "I told you nothing will make not want to be friends with you."

"Well I forgot to mention the fact that...I...like you."

I started to feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Wait what?" I said. "You-."

She kissed me. Then we came apart after a second.

My expression must have made her feel guilty because she got up and talked while walking the other way.

"Oh my god." she said. "I shouldn't have done that. That was so stupid. I am so-."

I grabbed her and kissed her for a second.

We looked at each other for a few seconds. Then we both started kissing each other, pulling each other close, we wouldn't stop. I realized what was happening but I didn't want to stop.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Kiss

**_A/N: Sorry this chapter was shorter. I didn't really know how to continue it from here and it's getting pretty late here for me. I'll try and make the next chapter longer._**

I realized how long it's been. So I pulled away.

"School!"

We grabbed our stuff as fast as we could and ran out the door and ran to the school as fast as we could. Half way there Amy started to get tired, so I stopped and put out my hand out so she could grab it.

When we got back inside we didn't need to grab our books because we were watching a movie.

While still holding hands, we ran into the class. We were breathing heavely from running.

"You're late." said Mr. Kane.

"Sorry." said Amy.

Everyone was still looking at us, staring. I looked at my friends. They were looking at our hands and back at us, trying to show us that we were still holding hands.

We looked at our each other and then at our hands. We let go right away and smiled awkwardly at the class.

"Oh girls, sit down. I'll let you off the hook today."

Amy and I sat together with my friends.

Toni and Alyssa texted me during the movie on our group chat the three of us had.

"We need to talk later." said Toni.

"Just the three of us." said Alyssa.

After class I started to walk away with Amy.

"Millie!" called Toni.

She motioned her hand toward her and Alyssa telling me to go to them.

"I'll be right back." I said to Amy.

"Ok."

Amy started to lean in but I stopped her before it looked too noticable.

"Sorry. Just not here...not yet."

"Ok, I understand."

Then she gave me a fist pump as a joke abd smiled.

*OUTSIDE*

"What's up with you too." asked Toni.

I started to look nervous and I think they noticed.

"Nothing."

"Well why were you holding hands?" asked Alyssa. "We know you and Justin broke up."

"Because we ran back together."

"Well why did it look like Amy was going to kiss you in the h-."

"She kissed me." I cut Toni off.

"What?" They both said.

"She kissed me at lunch. Then, I kissed her back...for a long time. Then, I realized what time it was so we grabbed our stuff and ran out the door. While we were running, Amy was behind, so I grabbed her hand and we didn't notice until we got to class."

"Oh. Wow." said Alyssa.

"You guys can't tell anyone. Especially Justin."

They both nodded.

"Are you guys..like...a thing now?" asked Toni.

"Idk." I said. "I will let you guys know what happens.


End file.
